jugando con los sentimientos
by Aki5
Summary: -YAOI- abstenerse los homofóbicos. Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron, Hermione/Harry


NOTA: transcurre en el 5to año en Hogwarts, o sea q todos tienen 15 ^^  
  
"Hermione, yo... lo siento, no puedo aceptar" se disculpó Harry sin mirarla a los ojos.  
  
"Por qué no? Es que te parezco fea? No creí que eso te importase... Es que hay alguien más, verdad?" Hermione estaba desesperada y aturdida, no esperaba aquella respuesta.  
  
"No, nada de eso.. simplemente.. no, adiós" se despidió dejando a Hermione acompañada únicamente de la enorme pena que comenzaba a dominarla.  
  
Ella había sitado a Harry en la sala común a la media noche, cuando todos hubiesen ido a dormir, para confesarle su amor. Harry no pudo más que rechazarla ya que amaba a otra persona, pero no tuvo el valor de confesarle esto último, porque sabía que eso la lastimaría más.  
  
No sabía qué hacer, había perdido a su última amiga, la única. Se había comportado muy bueno y amable con ella porque él seguía enfadado con Ron y no tenía nadie con quién estar... Deseaba que Ron nunca hubiera hecho aquello... Le hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas, pero no había nada por hacer al respecto.  
  
Harry se acostó en su cama, recordando los hechos del mes anterior, que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían causado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, necesito decirte algo" le susurró Ron en la clase de historia de la magia mientras, aparentemente, todos dormían. "Ven a nuestro cuarto ni bien termines de almorzar" terminó y siguió tomando apuntes (que en realidad eran garabatos que demostraban su gran interés por la clase).  
  
Esa tarde en la habitación, Ron actuaba un poco extraño... parecía... tímido. Claro que Harry se deshizo de esos pensamientos rápidamente para concentrarse en lo que su amigo estaba por decir.  
  
"Lo que te quería decir era.." el pelirrojo hablaba en lentos susurros y se acercaba cada vez más a Harry, quien se había sentado en su cama. Como ya estaba demasiado cerca, Ron se sentó a su lado. Como no terminó la frase, Harry lo animó.  
  
"Sí... qué me querías decir?"  
  
"Te quería decir que.." lo miraba fijamente a los ojos al hablarle.   
  
De repente, tomó a Harry por los hombros y le dio un beso, largo y apasionado, el cual Harry no respondió, debido a su estado de shock.  
  
Cuando por fin se separaron, lo primero que la rabia y la sorpresa le permitieron decir a Harry fue:  
  
"Qué diablos te pasa??"  
  
Extrañado por la reacción de su amigo y amor ya no tan secreto, Ron no supo responder.  
  
"No vuelvas a hablarme" se despidió Harry, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con un fuerte golpe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*FIN FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lo peor de aquello fue que desde ese momento, harry empezó a mirar a los hombres de otra manera, una manera mucho más... extraña, y odiaba a Ron por haberle hecho cambiar. Desde aquel incidente, no dejaba de pensar en Draco. Sí, su enemigo, la persona más detestable del planeta, pero a la vez, la más atractiva... Estaba obsesionado con el chico, lo miraba siempre que podía, en las clases de pociones, de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, cuando estaban en el comedor... cualquier oportunidad servía para quedarse mirándolo. A veces temía que él se diese cuenta, pensaba que estaba siendo muy obvio, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
  
Lamentablemente, ya no tenía a Hermione para que se parara frente a él y darle una excusa para mirar a Draco.   
  
Una tarde, tras la clase de posiones, Draco se le acercó a Harry por la espalda y le susurró que quería hablar con él, que se quedaran allí hasta que todos se fueran. Harry no lo podía creer, finalmente su sueño se había cumplido, iba a estar a solas con la persona que amaba! Sí, aunque apenas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que era amor, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie, ni siquiera por Cho.   
  
Sin embargo, en ese momento vino Ron, lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo y se lo llevó, diciéndole q tenían que hablar.   
  
"Déjame en paz!! Cualquier cosa que tengas para decirme puede esperar!!" ninguna de sus súplicas o amenazas sirvieron ya que Ron era mucho más fuerte que él.   
  
Así pues, se lo llevó a una de las mazmorras vacías y lo obligó a quedarse dentro y escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir, que no eran más que quejas y reproches acerca de su actitud anti-gay y confesiones de amor, finalmente, Harry se hartó y decidió confesarse con su amigo:  
  
"No tengo ningun problema con los gays, y mucho menos ahora que soy uno de ellos." Ante la cómica cara de sorpresa q puso Ron, Harry explicó: "Sí, soy gay porque me gusta Draco, así que no intentes nada conmigo porque no funcionará!" Se levantó y salió de la mazmorra dejando a su mejor amigo con un sentimiento de enorme vacío en su interior.  
  
Si Harry no hubiese gritado tan fuerte sus sentimientos, tal vez nada de lo que sigue hubiese ocurrido, y Goyle no hubiera alcanzado a oír las confesiones de Harry, pero pasó y fue por eso que Draco decidió, en vez de lanzarle un hechizo, jugar con él.  
  
"De qué querías hablarme, Draco?" preguntó un ansioso Harry al entrar a la mazmorra donde acababan de tener clases.  
  
El rubio se le acercó lentamente y comenzó a caminar en torno a él, susurrándole cada tanto al oído.  
  
"Sobre lo nuestro..."  
  
"N...Nuestro?"  
  
"Sí, lo que obviamente sientes por mí y yo por ti... a eso me refiero" dijo estoy abrazó a Harry por la espalda  
  
Harry sintió cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas, dándole un tierno color rosa.  
  
"O sea que tu.. tu tambien... yo te gusto?" logró preguntar  
  
"Así es" contestó en un susurro mordisqueándole un poco la oreja. Harry se estremeció de gusto.  
  
"Entonces.... quieres ser mi novio?" preguntó muy animadamente.  
  
"Me enccantaría" aceptó otra vez en susurros.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Al parecer, las cosas para Harry marchaban muy bien, salía con la persona que amaba, a pesar de las muchas condiciones que ésta le había impuesto. Como ser por ejemplo, no tratarse cariñosamente para no despertar sospechas, verse únicamente de vez en cuando en las mazmorras y un montón más para "cuidar la imagen". Pero a Harry no le molestaba, aguantaría lo que sea por estar con Draco, porque lo amaba de verdad.  
  
La única persona que sabía del secreto de Harry y Draco era Ron, que se había quedado a escuchar la conversación, oculto tras el escritorio de Snape. Oyó también cómo Draco se burlaba de Harry junto con Goyle y Crabbe y les contaba que planeaba contarle a todo el colegio que Harry era gay para hacerlo quedar en ridículo.  
  
Obviamente Ron advirtió a Harry los planes de Draco, y obviamente Harry no los creyó ciertos.  
  
Las primeras semanas no había pasado nada, todo parecía funcionar entre los dos chicos, hasta aquella mañana de miércoles, cuando Harry entró al comedor y las burlas y risas de todos se dirigieron hacia él. Corrió a sentarse junto a Hermione que siempre sabía todo, para preguntarle qué ocurría.  
  
"No te das cuenta? Se enteraron que eras gay!! Draco llegó y utilizó el hechizo con el q te grabó diciendo todas esas cosas melosas para que todos se enteraran de que te gusta. Y a todos les parece gracioso que el gran Harry Potter esté enamorado de un chico. Cómo no te diste cuenta, Harry? Cómo no advertiste la maldad que brilla como el fuego en sus ojos?" Mientras Hermione hablaba con tono lúgubre, Harry sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies. Había sido engañado de la forma más vil por la persona que tanto había amado y jurado proteger, la persona a la que había entregado su corazón.  
  
Tras la tristeza, inmediatamente lo asaltó la ira. Sentía la sangre hirviente en sus venas. No pudo detener el instinto de sacar la varita del bolsillo, apuntar a Draco con ella y pronunciar todas las maldiciones más poderosas que conocía, mientras gruesas lágrimas de dolor rodaban por sus mejillas.  
  
NOTA: Sí, Draco se muere ^______^ 


End file.
